Soldering is a known process for the connection of workpieces or for repair.
Components are also often provided with soldering inserts, the solder material, the substrate of the component and the soldering insert having different materials.
In soldering, care must be taken to ensure that no voids which reduce mechanical activity occur in the soldered joint.